It is often desirable to lock a drawer in its closed position in order to prevent access to the interior thereof. For example, medication, medical devices, or sensitive documents might be stored in the drawer.
A variety of locking or latching mechanisms have been developed for such a purpose. For example, mechanical locks are known which utilize key to rotate a latching member from a retracted position to an extended position in which the member interferes with the movement of the drawer. Some locking mechanisms are electro-mechanical, such as using a motor to move the locking member.
In general, prior drawer locking mechanisms have one or more drawbacks. In some instances, the mechanisms are large and heavy and are not suited use in many environments where such drawers are utilized. Mechanical devices also must be directly operated by the user, preventing their associating with control systems, such as alarm or other systems. Various of the electro-mechanical systems are complex or require that power be provided at all times in order to ensure that the drawer remains locked. In addition, various of these locks can be relatively easily thwarted, such as by application of force, picking the lock or the like.